everwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Vralius
Vralius of House Claverian is the self-proclaimed High Emperor of the Clavic Empire, otherwise known as Clavermark. He was a general prior to the Black Sam epidemic; he came to power during the chaos of the epidemic by assassinating the royal house of Glengard (his ruler), which was blamed on House Reddick. This launched his empirical campaign as he set out to "avenge" the deaths of the royal family. Some suspect his involvement, though it has never been proven. Vralius lives in his tower at Victurus Palace, right on the shores of Lak Burntide. He employs the counsel of three Arcaeni, who, when combined with the formidable intelligence and ingenuity of daector Talmage, manage to infuse magic with science. His face is seen on the Clavic Gildan, the official currency of Clavermark. He has an only daughter, the illegitimate Lariana Claverian by a whore named Nori Blount. Origins Vralius was born in 1279 in Derth as an only child to wealthy aristocratic parents. His father, Olred Claverian, was a prominent businessman who inherited a large fortune from silk and pell wool, which he used to expand his empire into other ventures, such as pharmaceuticals and technology. His parents, Olred and Korina, were killed in a storm while sailing to Vornwall when he was a boy of nine. He was then raised by his father's brother Hindis Claverian and his family at their estate in Falingrad. His uncle, through subterfuge, managed to persuade him to relinquish rights to his inheritance under what was supposed to be a temporary contract, which turned out to be false. Because of this, he religiously saved every penny he could until he was of the age to enter into military service in order to get away from his uncle. Determined to make his own fortune, he joined the army of Faramark at age 17, earning his commission by paying his own way into and attending the Faramian War College, a prominent military academy in Derth, which has since been replaced by the Clavic Officer Candidacy Academy. While at the college, he excelled in wartime strategy, politics, and economics, and became a general at age 44. Rise to Power Given that he was a master of war strategy and politics, Vralius spent his entire military career hoping for a chance to put his extensive knowledge into use, but King Fandis of Glengard would never sanction anything. Vralius tried convincing him with the promise of expansion, but Fandis was on good terms with all the neighboring states. Vralius grew increasingly frustrated with having his ambitions crushed by the king. When the Curella virus hit, Vralius saw an opportunity to gain power and to utilize his knowledge. He fabricated a false flag by assassinating the House Glengard, then framed the country of Wuerlan for using the plague as a means to gain power. Since Vralius was a beloved figure in Faramark, he was easily able to incite the populace to follow him into war with Wuerlan so he could avenge the royal family. The invasion of Wuerlan happened swiftly, as no one had seen it coming and the epidemic put things into chaos. Following Wuerlan, he then invaded Phoros and then took over parts of Praul. He was eventually given the entirely of the Verges without a fight. Halted Expansion After the acquisition of the Verges in 1333, Vralius halted his bloody expansion campaign for no discernible reason. He moved into the newly constructed Victurus Palace and began working on several secret projects full-time, most notably the ones he was involved in with Talmage and the Arcaeni. Selected Quotes Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Clavic army characters Category:Characters in Outrider Category:Male Characters